The Truth
by The Hoxtotron
Summary: One year after Operation I.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., ex-Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 faces decommissioning in a few days time, but she finds an offer from a mysterious acquaintance hard to decline. And should she accept it, she has the chance to reunite with an old, dear friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Hey, everyone. This is a special two-shot, a sequel to my story **_**Welcome to the Galactic KND.**_** This story was made to satisfy one important thing that has never been resolved ever during Codename: Kids Next Door. But I won't spoil it for you!**

**Here's the story! Please feel free to review!**

* * *

**===Chapter 1: The truth===**

**/**

* * *

_One night, 15 months after the Scavenger Hunt…_

Rachel sighed as she lay back on her bed, sinking into the soft pillows as her weight pushed backwards. She held a pencil in her hand as she scribbled into her diary. Once again, she felt some moisture form into her eyes as she poured out her heart into the pieces of paper.

_A few more days… _She scrawled on her diary. _A few more days left until I'm leaving the Kids Next Door. _

Numbuh 362 was only a few days away from reaching the decommissioning age of thirteen. It definitely was not something that she would be enthusiastic about, likewise for many former operatives in the KND.

But almost as bad, it has been exactly one year. One year after she had stepped down as Supreme Leader of the KND, this time for good. Ever since the Scavenger Hunt three months before, things in the organization had never been the same, and not for the better.

She saw the Scavenger Hunt broadcasted all over the world and on the Moonbase, and she knew the consequences of the grand and prized object in the hunt; Father's pipe. Father had been more relentless and ruthless since the hunt, and the disappearance of The Delightful Children. He had put the whole KND under severe pressure, attacking every single treehouse on Earth in his rampage.

Fortunately, the entire KND force was able to subdue him before he could do any real damage. They have sealed him the coldest place within the KND Arctic Prison, where his powers can be suppressed. But it had taken a lot of effort to do just that, and there were many repairs to be done.

Three months later, the stress just seemed too much for her to handle on her own. And she made the decision that she had promised never to do anymore, resign as Supreme Leader. But to prevent another fiasco like the game of Tag, she had chosen a skilled operative to replace her: Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln.

The Sector V leader had put in a lot of effort to defeat Father, and everyone saw that. She had the experience, skills and the commitment to be successful replacement.

And the first thing that Numbuh 5 did as Supreme Leader was decommissioning Rachel's younger brother, Harvey A.K.A. Numbuh 363. It seems that her younger brother's attitude, and fear of being touched had proven too much for the higher ups to tolerate, so they decommissioned him.

When Rachel was still Supreme Leader, she closed one eye and gave her brother leeway, since he's…well, her younger brother, and the fact his team had the highest success rate in the whole of the KND. But there was something that Harvey kept from her; his cruelty and attitude, and it seemed such a huge mistake to entrust him and his unfortunate Sector in the Cake Hunt.

Nevertheless, Abigail did an excellent job as Supreme Leader. There was a sharp decrease in angry dentists, the Proper Patrol was behind bars, and the Candy Pirates won't be pillaging anytime soon. Most of all, she was able to cope with the stacks of paper work Numbuh 65.3 had to offer. But with such few members left in Sector V, it was forced to disband and all the members were placed in different positions in the KND.

Numbuh 2 was placed with the technicians and the scientist nerds at the Deep Sea Science Lab. Numbuh 3 was assigned into Head of Telecommunications, where she was doing an excellent job. Numbuh 4 was given the position to assist Numbuh 60, a runner-up to Numbuh 5 to be Supreme Leader, in training the Cadets Next Door at the Arctic Base.

Everyone was upset that they had to separate from each other, but they were still allowed to meet up during breaks or holidays. And Rachel was reassigned back to Head Spy for the KND; with all the action she was dying to get back before she became Supreme Leader. And she had more quality time with her friends, like Fanny, and soon afterwards, Abby as well.

But it never felt the same, especially after he had disappeared… And she hated herself for what she did, on the very same day he disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"_You and your team are off this mission, Numbuh 1. Is that clear?"_

"_B-But...!"_

"_Is that clear?!"_

Those words that she snapped out from her stupid mouth continuously rang n her mind, and the heartache seemed to worsen upon remembering it every time. She found comfort in her friends, and Sector V, who had felt the same pain as her.

But the pain would never go away. It had eaten into her heart where nothing can pull it out. She wished that she could meet him, just one more time…

That certain boy was someone she admired despite being younger than her. He was smart, witty and skilled. He had this aura that gives her the assurance, the happiness, the hope. He had encouraged her, to convince her to remain as Supreme Leader no matter what. And how had she repaid him? By humiliating him in front of her brother and stand by as Harvey pelted him with disgrace and mockery.

Shaking the guilt and hurt from her head, she continued writing in her diary, the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

_So this is how it feels for operatives to leave the Kids Next Door? A sense of hurt, betrayal and impending guilt all cobbled together, only for all of it to vanish once you're decommissioned?_

* * *

/

Suddenly, a flash of green light appeared in Rachel's room, causing the blonde to stumble backwards in shock. On instinct, she tuckered her diary under her pillow, and grabbed a S.C.A.M.P.P. from underneath her bed and poised it at the source. As a spymaster, it was always a priority to keep a weapon nearby in case of anyone sneaking into her room.

But upon seeing the person coming out from the light, she cautiously lowered her S.C.A.M.P.P.

"Numbuh 274," she said as a tall blonde teenager stood in front of her. He wore a dark blue T-Shirt, along with a pair of grey khakis and sports shoes.

Chad Dickson or Numbuh 274, once known as one of the best KND operatives in history, and one of its worst enemies. But while he fought for the teenagers, in secret, he divulged details of his operations to the Supreme Leader, to topple the power of the teens for good. Sacrificing his reputation among the KND to save it, it was something a hero would do.

"It's been awhile, Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND." He smirked as he pulled up a chair nearby and sat down, his front facing the back of the chair.

"_Former _Supreme Leader, Chad. For I have stepped down just one year ago." She depressingly corrected the older operative.

But it did not seem to surprise him, for he could only maintain his cocky grin. "Really? What a surprise," he said, voice filled with sarcasm.

Rachel apparently did not pick up his sarcasm. "It should be, considering you went MIA after the Treaty incident."

"Business was what I had to attend to. That's all," he shrugged. "And speaking of business, who's your replacement for top dog of KND? Unless another game of Tag has been repeated."

"I chose Numbuh 5, of Sector V." Rachel answered.

Chad could not help but let out a chortle. "Cree's kid sister, huh? I suppose she would be baffled when you brought the news. I wonder what Cree's reaction was when she saw her little Abby become head of her worst enemies. It would have been absolutely priceless."

"But why are you here, Chad? If you have anything on the teens to report on, go to Abby, since I'm no longer Supreme Leader anymore." Rachel hung her head.

"Because it's going to be your decommissioning next week, and from what I've heard from Maurice, that you declined to be a TND operative. Why?"

"Because I just want to forget it all. I want to retire peacefully, from all of this senseless fighting. But I don't want to join the Teen Ninjas either. I want a peaceful life, Chad. I don't want to be ducking from laser blasts from teens, nor from honey mustard blasts from KND operatives." Rachel sighed as her palms travelled to cover her face.

"It's because of _him_, right?" A smug Chad asked, quickly catching on.

Reluctantly, the girl could only nod.

"And something else," Chad then stood up from the chair. "How would you like to accept a once in a lifetime opportunity? Something that only former Supreme Leaders could know. Only leaders like Numbuh 100 or me have accepted it. It goes beyond the KND and the TND put together."

As if on cue, another green light burst out in the room. This time, two dark figures appeared in the room. A short African-American child sporting a black suit and sunglasses stepped forward.

"Numbuh Infinity?" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

The KND diplomat could only clear his throat as he adjusted his sunglasses. "I sincerely apologize for the sudden intrusion, Numbuh 362, for I fear of our conversation being compromised. I have brought an acquaintance who can explain this much better than either me or Numbuh 274."

To Rachel's shock, the second figure from the shadows stepped forward into the light. A teenager stood in front of her. He was tall, slightly above Chad in height. He had jet-black hair tied to the back into a small ponytail, a hawk nose that gave him a more mature appearance. He also wore a dark blue coat, a pale undershirt and pants, with black boots. Despite his human-like appearance, Rachel could feel an otherworldly aura from him.

"Greetings, Numbuh 362," he spoke with a calm and reserved smile. "I am Numbuh 32.9x20, Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door. It has been great pleasure to meet you face to face. I have heard all about you from _him_, and he has not disappointed me."

* * *

/

**End of Chapter 1...**

* * *

**/**

**So what do you guys think? Please don't hesitate to review, and put your opinions in the review. Note: This is inspired by Kroizat on Deviantart, who left this at a cliffhanger, so give Kroizat near full credit for this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**===Chapter 2: Reunion===**

* * *

/

Confusion and shock quickly turned to anger and betrayal, as Rachel shot a glare at the alien teen in front of her.

It all made perfect sense now. Everything: The KND Splinter Cell, the Scavenger Hunt, and Nigel's mysterious disappearance. They were all connected; all part of the bigger picture, and this person was the one behind it all.

"So you're the one responsible for everything that has happened!" Rachel angrily pointed at Numbuh 32.9x20, her other fist clenched tightly until it turned white. "Numbuh 1 joined this 'Galactic Kids Next Door'?"

Numbuh Infinity coolly replied, "I'm afraid so, Numbuh 362."

Rachel then rounded on the diplomat and Chad. "And you two knew about this, the whole time? Why didn't you inform me? Did Sector V know about all this, is that why they didn't tell me why Numbuh 1 disappeared? I demand to know what's going on!"

The alien teen in front spoke reservedly. "Calm down, Numbuh 362. You're questions will be answered shortly. The purpose of my visit here is not to cause any distress to you."

_Easy for you to say. _Rachel bitterly thought to herself.

"We apologize, Numbuh 362." Numbuh Infinity spoke again. "Those who knew have to keep the whole of this a secret, beyond me, Numbuh 100, or Numbuh 274."

Numbuh 32.9x20 cleared his throat, "I will try and explain the situation to you, Numbuh 362. Please calm down, and it will be easier for me to explain everything."

Regaining her composure, Rachel let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm all ears."

The alien teen then turned to Chad and Numbuh Infinity. "Numbuh 274 and Infinity. I will meet you two up at the launch point. Make sure that Numbuh 74.239 and the other science nerds have everything in place within a few days time."

"Yes, sir." The two operatives saluted before they performed the booger salute. Then suddenly, to Rachel's shock, as their fingers dug into their noses, a layer of green snot encased them and crumbled away, leaving not a trace of them behind.

Sitting down on the chair next to Rachel, who reluctantly sat back down on her bed, Numbuh 32.9x20 began to explain everything. "I am part of the Galactic Kids Next Door, as its Supreme Leader, like you were for your planet's Kids Next Door. Take it as something very similar to yours, albeit on a far grander scale. I select a few members of each planet's KND, to conduct a secretive and elaborate process to test a potential operative to join us. This test is to be certain of that operative's allegiance to the KND unquestioning and see if he is ready for the dangers ahead."

"So Numbuh 1 was that operative?" Rachel asked.

"Correct. Numbuh Infinity has requested to the Interplanetary Council, that Nigel Uno has the potential to become an operative of GKND. We reviewed the tests, and needless to say, we were quite impressed with the achievements he has made. And everything went smoothly, with Numbuh 1 passing all the tests with flying colors, making him ideal to join us."

"But why wasn't I told about this?" Rachel was more than upset. "I was the Supreme Leader when you conducted these tests, I have the right to know about this! I don't even know what's going on within my own organization: I didn't know about the TND until months after Numbuh 9 has left, Numbuh 0 actually existed, and now the GKND and several of my own operatives are planning things behind my back! I feel so pathetic!" She couldn't help the tears flow down her cheeks.

Then, Numbuh 32.9x20 placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I apologize, Numbuh 362. But the Council has repeated this process many times throughout the years, and it has to stay that way. We all fear that the GKND would be compromised if the existence of the GKND were revealed to planets not prepared for us. Our existence is only known to planets that are more than well aware of extra-terrestrial life."

"Then why are you telling me all this?" Rachel looked up at the alien teen.

"Because, I want you to be involved with us as well."

That sentence made Rachel's tears stop flowing, and her eyes widened in shock. Everything seemed awkwardly silent by now.

"Y-You mean, as a member?" She stuttered in shock.

But the alien teen chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Protocol specifically states that excluding those born simultaneously, only one operative may be chosen, and you already know that that operative is Numbuh 1."

"Oh…" Rachel's hopes quickly died out, and she hung her head depressively.

"But nevertheless, the GKND is made up of over thousands of different alien species, all with many different languages and culture and understandings. Thus, we need a specific branch of the GKND to be made, to prevent misunderstanding amongst the different races. That is where you are to be involved; as a diplomat."

"A diplomat?" Rachel's eyes widened again.

"Correct," Numbuh 32.9x20 nodded. "Potential operatives within a planet's KND will be voluntarily chosen to represent their planet in diplomacy. Unlike field operatives or actual members of the GKND, diplomats are allowed to return to their home planets anytime they wish. Your predecessors, Numbuh 100 and 274, as well as Numbuh Infinity, are members of this branch."

"But why choose me?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Oh, it wasn't me or the council who chose you," a sly smirk came up to his face. "It was _him_ who requested to me personally to consider you."

"Y-You mean..."

"Absolutely. Nigel spoke quite highly of you, Rachel." The sudden change in formalities surprised the girl, but even more so when the boy spoke about Nigel.

"He said that you are a capable and determined leader, and might even be better than any of your predecessors in terms of leadership. Whether it may be a slight over exaggeration or not, there is more truth in his words than I have ever heard from any other operative trying to weasel out of training exercises."

A light shade of pink travelled up to Rachel's face. _Does he think of me that way? After what I had done for him during the cake hunt?_ She thought to herself.

Numbuh 32.9x20 then held out his hand in a form of a handshake. "We won't force you to comply, Numbuh 362. Follow your own path and choice."

For the first time in months, a genuine smile appeared on Rachel's face, as she reached out and shook the boy's hand.

* * *

/

_Two weeks later…_

A large spacecraft carefully landed at a colossal treehouse. The pilot, a boy Mon Calamari, took spoke through the transmitter attached to his head. "This is Shuttle-42 to Command Center, we have safely landed at Dock 74. Over and out."

Deep in the spacecraft, Rachel moaned in her bunker bed as a pair of hands persistently shook her. She reluctantly sat up, her hair all frizzled from the journey, eating nothing but space food stuck in tubes, and the nauseating travel in hyperspace.

She turned and saw Chad standing at her bedside. "Rachel, wake up. We're here already."

"Hmm, already?" She groggily replied.

"Pack up your bags, we'll wait for you at the terminal. And for Pete's sake, please wear something decent and presentable." He then motioned to Rachel's standard outfit, of an aqua-colored jumpsuit covered by an orange sweater, and a pair of sandals that lay on the floor. "We're diplomats for crying out loud."

"Fine." She grumpily clambered out from her bed as Chad walked out from the cabin. From her baggage, she took out a bright orange long-sleeved shirt, as well as a pair of royal purple pants, and a pair of black shoes.

Shedding her usual clothing, and replacing them with her new clothes, she quickly dressed herself up. Her frizzled hair has been straightened out with her comb, her faced washed away from the grogginess that she had only minutes before. She had regained the look that she forgot she had for a long time, that of a leader.

After packing her luggage, she took her bags and walked into the terminal. To her absolute surprise, there were a staggering variety of aliens casually walking around, or hovering or sliding across the floor for several of them. Every communication device that they had projected holographic screens. Above her, large tubes were everywhere, allowing aliens to flow through the tubes.

_Wow… Just wow… Their 2x4 tech is way cooler and more advanced than back on earth… _Rachel thought to herself as she kept on gawking at the majestic view around her.

There, she saw Chad, Numbuh Infinity, and to her surprise, Numbuh 100 standing just right outside the terminal. Numbuh 100 was the oldest among them, 16 years of age. He was above the height of Chad, sporting a baseball cap, a red T-Shirt, a pair of jeans and baseball shoes. He gave a grin at Rachel as she approached the three.

"Welcome, Numbuh 362. I assume the trip was fine, to say the least." Numbuh Infinity spoke, the youngest amongst them. He had made no effort to dress. He wore his black suit tidily, and his sunglasses were neatly adjusted. The best dressed among the group as well.

"Great. But I'm just glad to see some Earth people among aliens. I feel like a fish out of water." She smiled.

The ambassador chuckled. "Make sure you don't say that out loud, Numbuh 362. Some of the operatives here are… rather emotionally sensitive."

"So what now?" Rachel asked.

"We wait for _him_. That's what." Chad straight-out spoke. For some reason, Rachel could detect a hint of venom in his voice. His eyes held something that one could notice when he served as a Teen Ninja; resentment.

"Good to see you too, Chad." A familiar voice of British dialect called out behind them, causing the four to turn to face the person.

To Rachel's absolute shock and delight, she saw a young male figure. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes, a white buttoned-up undershirt, black tie, a dark-blue unbuttoned blazer and khakis as well as a pair of black converse. He had actually grown slightly taller for over a year, somewhat above Rachel and Infinity's height, though still well below Numbuh 100 or 274.

She had to choice to hug Nigel or punch him in the face; Rachel decided to go for a casual handshake. But as she grasped Nigel's hand, she couldn't help but feel the moisture from her eyes, as she elatedly exclaimed. "A-All this time… I can't believe it's you."

"Hello, Rachel." Nigel returned the smile. "It has been quite a long time, and I'm happy to see you too."

"We have a lot to catch on." The former Supreme Leader smiled.

"That, we do." Nigel smiled as he motioned to Rachel. "Come, all of us will talk all about it at the cafeteria. It's Space Tacos being served on Wednesday noon."

As the small entourage walked off, only Chad remained behind, tucking his hands into his pockets sourly and leaned against the wall. Numbuh 100 noticed this, and walked up to his former right-hand.

"Come on Chad," the teenager spoke in his Southern dialect. "Don't you want to see your old friend again?"

The blonde teenager could only snort in disgust. "He's not my friend, no more than the teenagers on earth or their idiot leader."

Numbuh 100 could not help but smirk. "Really? Then why was I under the impression you two were, five years ago?"

"Because you weren't there to see us when we last fought. That stuck-up, ignorant brat doesn't deserve to be in the Galactic Kids Next Door, and take what is rightfully mine."

"Hey Chad, keep up with that attitude, and you'll see why the Council rejected your appeal to be accepted in the first place. You're brave and skilled, but you're also churlish and cocky." The brown-haired teen warned, an air of seriousness replaced his carefree only moments before.

* * *

/

**END**

* * *

**/**

**Well, what do you guys think? Isn't it great that I've managed to give Rachel and Nigel some closure? I'm not doing full outright romance scenes here, but much later on in my later stories. Nonetheless, don't be disappointed with what I have to offer. I also imply the tension between Nigel and Chad. Be sure to submit your honest opinions in the reviews. **

**P.S: If you haven't read my prequel to this story, I recommend that you read it as well.**


End file.
